hwcfandomcom-20200215-history
Himotaru Shimogatu
Born in Kawagakure, Himotaru Shimogatu is the second Kawakage; and son of the first Kawakage, Kaborasu Shimogatu . 'He is a member of the Inuzuka pilgrim branch of 'Tori Country. Notable companion is his dog, Hokino. A small ninken (ninja dog) with ridiculous strength. Childhood'' Growing up, '''Himotaru' was just like any other kid in the village of [http://www.hwc.wikia.com/wiki/Kawagakure Kawagakure]. At the appropriate age, he was enrolled in the village academy. Seeing as his father was the village leader, he had an extra hand in training that his peers didn't. Not much has been hinted about his family life other than the obvious ties to his father, Kaborasu Shimogatu, who was the first Kawakage. His mother is often described as beautiful and delicate. She is where he inherited his notable blue hair. At a young age he excelled through his scholastics and all of his physical exams, graduating to become a genin with no problems. Genin Under the jounin leadership of Ubaro Kakoto he and his teammates Tukaku Ikashi '''and '''Iza Yamada were one of the top genin squads of their time. During his time as a genin, he went on more than thirty combined D and C ranked missions, two B ranked missions, and one A ranked mission. He also went on multiple dates with his young, pretty teammate, Iza Yamada. During the chuunin examination he marked the fastest time to make it through the "Hedge Maze" thanks to his dog Hokino. He and Iza passed the exam; their teammate Tukaku lost to a battle to a ninja from Sunagakure. Notable missions with his squad included political meetings in which they were forced to negotiate with neighboring villages. Himotaru was genin at a time when Kawagakure was still asserting itself as an international power in the shinobi world. Often times the meetings ended in physical confrontation in which Himotaru was forced to employ powerful combination jutsu with his dog,' Hokino', to assure his own well being. As a genin Himotaru and Hokino also became village heroes after striking a pact with a local river demon known simply as The Kappa. 'They challenged the demon to a rigorous athletic contest. The loser had to pay a penalty set out for each party in the beginning of the competition. 'The Kappa lost and promised to always protect the village streams from freezing over in honor of the contest. Chuunin After he became a chuunin he received personal training from his father. It was rigorous but proved worthwhile in the future. He learned new techniques that would later assist him in life. During chuunin-hood, he also took some personal time to travel the country side (an inspiring trip that he takes multiple times in the future). When he returned, he took the written jounin examination, and passed. He started doing odds and ends around the village (ie. proctoring exams, teaching in academy) while he waited for a squad. After helping proctor a genin exam, it was finally time. It was during his chuunin travels that he decided on his life dream of being a meandering vigilante. He much enjoyed his own company and really discovered some of the moral foundations that built him into such a confident man during this trip. It was also during this trip that he started writing his autobiography The Trials and Tribulations of the Color Blue. The book is handwritten at this point and always found on his person. It has a leather back and is in terrible physical condition. He has never announced his writing it and only his students are aware of it's existence. He often shares stories from it with them whenever he can. Recently however, a small excerpt from the book was posted anonymously around the village . This was a time of great personal exploration for Himotaru. He became exponentially stronger in the time he was out of the village as well. It was then that he created some of his most fabled technique, the techniques that he made a name for himself with. Jounin Himotaru took on squad #3, a squad consisting of Koji Kotaru, Ukaru Sungar, and Kakui Uzabi. At this point in life he was quite the excellent and well renown ninja. He trained his squad in the same fashion his father trained him, taking them on countless missions and busting their knuckles (not literally) before he submitted them to the chuunin examination form. Upon entering, they passed with flying colors. The first squad he trained as a jounin would become one of the most famous teams in the western shinobi world. Countless successful missions around Kawagakure and Tori Country '''made a quick name for them. The most significant of which was their investigation and initial capture of the village's first real antagonist, '''Nagamaru. Each of the ninja from this squad developed into some of the most notable ninja to have ever come from Kawagakure. This squad was the only team he took on as a jounin. After squad #3's promotion he volunteered to lead a regiment of ninja across the country and through multiple smaller ninja villages to show support and honor peace treaties formed underneath of his father's leadership as Kawakage. Free of a squad now, the village council elected him Head Ninja. A position right underneath his father. Head Ninja Some time after becoming the Head Ninja of the village he was forced to take on another squad. This time it consisted of Akatoso Ronin, [http://hwc.wikia.com/wiki/Ishroki_Fushiyama Ishroki Fushiyama], and Ganjou Kaze. The team had the most potential that the village had seen in such young ninja in a very long time. Himotaru recognized that and trained them vigorously. Due to complications, Ganjou Kaze 'left the village before the squad could enter the chuunin exam. Luckily, they coped without him and passed the examination swiftly. 'Akatoso Ronin went on to join the ANBU. [http://hwc.wikia.com/wiki/Ishroki_Fushiyama Ishroki], however, stuck with his sensei and became his long term pupil. Now refusing to take on another squad, Himotaru has taken Ishroki under his wing for good.' ''' '' Kawakage After an unexpected war with the Dragonfly Village, Kaborasu Shimogatu was killed. This was emotionally stressful on Himotaru, but he was forced to step up to the plate. The village council elected him the best candidate to take on the role of Kawakage. In his mind, he had no other choice than to accept. So he did. During his time in the position he made rapid changes to the economy, put forth bills and taken innovative approaches in building the village to the height it should be. He invented the Construction Ninja reform, an important reform that resulted in an organized group of ninja specialized in construction and carpentry skills. Because of this the village rarely sees any form of damage, it's usually repaired within hours of it happening. Himotaru would later disclose that he was actually never interested in running the village. Though his leadership as Kawakage was even more impacting than that of his fathers, he was often just stressed out by the trivial matters of the village. After a long, drawn out term he announced that his successor would be Ishroki Fushiyama. Post-Term Like all other kage, Himotaru '''will be recognized as '''Kawakage for the rest of his life. However, he has become much more detached from the village in his later years. Immediately after his retirement from the position, he left''' the village for an extended period of time to travel and journey with one of his students, '''Akatoso Ronin. The two were rather close prior to this trip but it was during this time that their bond strengthened significantly. Often the two will boast stories around the village about adventures they experienced at any given chance Notable/Invented Techniques Buru-Urufu Enkou (Blue Wolf Flame): ''Katon/Summoning ''Rank: S'' -Experimental technique created by Himotaru Shimogatu, Katon Release/Summoning. After the correct combination of seals are completed the shinobi must inhale deeply for maximum air 'storage'. After the katon ability is activated and the chakra forms fire, they may exhale. If done correctly, a blue flame will shoot out. It will also take shape of a wolf. Once a full wolf has been formed, it will detach itself from the user. The wolf will thrive off the user's chakra and proficiency in the jutsu (Like any other "summon" there are many different fire wolves to be chosen from). The user will have the choice to take control of the wolf or let it move on it's own - by verbal command. The only known user of this jutsu is Himotaru Shimogatu, he is able to summon/create the alpha male "Togatta Kiba" Ninnin Bunshin No Jutsu: (Literally: Flesh Clone Technique) Rank: S ''-Experimental technique created by Himotaru Shimogatu. After a complex sixty-seven hand seal combination has been completed, the user will focus their chakra broadly to the main 'gates' of their vessels. If done correctly, a clone will protrude and eventually grow off of the users back (The largest part of the person). It will eventually turn into a duplication of the person. Unlike the standard bunshin and kage bunshin techniques, it is able to sustain a rather extraordinary amount of hits before forcefully being destroyed. It is usually used so he can slip out of the Kage tower to slack away from work undetected. Accolades ''Snow Tournament XXIV (Championship Belt)' ''' '' ''Konoha Shinobi Festival XXI''' (Gold Cup (1st place))' '' '' 'Iwagakure Athletic Tournament (1st place)' '' '' 'Kawagakure Iron-Ninja (Awarded title from Iron-Ninja tournament)' '' '' 'Kawagakure Heroic Accolade ''